1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power generation technologies and, particularly, to a tidal power generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many power generators consume fossil fuels, such as coal, oil, or natural gas. The burning of such fuels produces harmful emissions that are both difficult and expensive to either contain, or remove, from the exhaust gasses. In addition, most sources of fossil fuels are non-renewable resources and will be exhausted in the nearly future. As a result, solar energy and wind energy are proposed to generate electricity instead. However, solar energy can not be used at night or during cloudy or stormy weather. Wind energy is also dependent on the weather as well as being inefficient. In contrast to solar and wind, the sea tides are highly regular, cycling once or twice each twenty-four hour period. Hence, using tidal energy to generate electricity is of great importance in power generator design.